


有时候爱

by summerroad7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: 原作：排球少年配对：及川彻 x 影山飞雄同居生活日常
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	有时候爱

有时候爱

1\. 方向与距离

说好了要来接及川前辈，结果自己在机场迷路，手机还没电，最后是靠机场广播才好不容易碰头。及川彻拉着超大的行李箱，背着超重的双肩包，手里还提着一个碍事的纸袋，风尘仆仆地去咨询台那里捡人。

影山飞雄傻兮兮地在等他，眼睛看的根本是反方向，于是及川从背后轻手轻脚接近，进入捕获距离，干脆把行李箱纸袋一股脑扔到脚边，一把将人抱住了。

影山吓一跳，转身还被捉住肩膀，狠狠捏脸。及川本来想嘲笑他一番，实际看到影山长了许多的刘海和亮亮的眼睛，忽然有点讲不出话，只好算了。

“丢死人了，还给别人添麻烦，快好好道歉。”指挥影山跟工作人员道谢，及川毫无羞耻心，把箱子和包都让他拎。两个人打车回影山的公寓，一爬上后座及川立刻摘掉眼镜吻他。影山特别心急，都磕到他的牙了。及川坏笑：“小飞雄这么想念及川先生啊？”

“……没有。”影山别过脑袋睁眼说瞎话，脸颊热热的贴在他掌心里。

因为缺觉加上倒时差，及川回家路上靠在影山肩头呼呼大睡，到门口才被摇醒。“及川前辈流口水了，好恶心。”

被这么说了以后，报复心很强地用力亲影山的耳朵，把它吻得红通通湿答答的。

进门居然有晚餐吃，还不是外卖。及川趴在餐桌上看影山在厨房里像模像样地忙活，一问，原来是请教了很会做饭的前辈，临时学会煮不是咖喱的食物。其实影山飞雄只要用点心，几乎什么事情都能学得很快。晚饭是豆腐汤和煎鱼，影山还捏了长得很丑的饭团。

及川拿到的饭团歪歪扭扭，碎海苔摆得好像一个哭脸，及川拨拉拨拉，把它改成一个笑脸，高高兴兴咬了一口，很好吃。

太困没力气别扭，于是及川诚恳地称赞了对方的厨艺。影山马上呛到茶，因为很少被及川当面夸奖，这下整个人懵掉，面红耳赤，只好埋头狂吃。

吃完饭影山主动去洗碗，及川洗完澡出来，穿上之前在沙发上抓的一件影山的短袖当睡衣。他想起自己不辞辛劳带回来给影山的礼物，特意趿着拖鞋跑回客厅，拿上纸袋才去卧室里找人。

一推门发现臭小鬼居然已经靠着床坐在地板上睡着了，洗碗打湿的袖子卷到一半，头发油油的黏在脑门上。

及川的心膨胀成原来三倍大。他轻手轻脚走到床边，盯着对方的睡脸看了一会儿，又偷拍两张照片留着日后笑话人用，最后轻轻吻了下影山露出来的额头。影山没有动弹，没一会儿，及川自己也睡着了。

半夜影山睡僵了爬起去洗漱，回来冷酷无情地推醒及川，让他上床去睡。

及川彻本想抱怨来着，但一闭上眼睛又睡着了，故失败。

第二天早晨睁眼做的头一件事情就是也把影山推醒。两个人缩在被子里接吻，及川随手一摸，发现前一天影山把润滑剂和避孕套放在枕头底下了。他觉得对方可爱得要死，立刻睡意全无，不许影山下床，狠狠地做爱做到两个人都饿得肚子咕咕叫。

所以给影山的礼物直到下午才想起来给：一只在当地手工集市上买的排球钥匙扣；一张半夜写完没来得及寄的骗游人的明信片；一卷录像带，是某场影山因故错过转播的及川彻的比赛，结果是惜败于对手，虽然很要面子，但因为影山说想看，最后还是咬牙找队友要了过来。

午餐叫的外卖，两个人吃完躺在沙发上看录像，看看就又睡着了。

晚餐恢复成及川掌勺，他心情很好地按照对方的口味煮了猪肉咖喱。影山坐在他对面一顿狼吞虎咽，忽然放下勺子停下来，小声承认自己很想念及川前辈做的饭。

及川的心实在是膨胀得太厉害，挤到肋骨，害他觉得胸口有点痛。

晚上躺在床上，被子两个人盖永远都有点不够，不得不挤着睡。影山入睡很快，所以及川得到了更多的相片作为日后勒索材料。看人睡熟了，才肯凑过去亲亲嘴唇。

“飞雄，我也很想你。”

2\. 年轻的身体

和好有时靠距离和健忘，有时靠略显尴尬的辩白，有时靠不甚坦诚的对不起。住在一起之后，争执偶尔会延续很长，重归于好却只是一瞬间的事情。积攒在身体里的情绪突然宣泄出去，于是整个人变得空空的，剩下疲惫与失望在光滑的底部打转。

最开始的时候，及川忍不住质疑自己为什么非要跟不合适的人勉强。

“你不会这么觉得吗？”

被这么问的影山正埋头修剪指甲。日日如此坚持了十数年，及川觉得他说不定在梦中也可以轻松完成这件事，但影山讲话时却仍然要放下指甲钳才可以。他看起来有点惊讶：“不会啊。”

及川追问他难不成真的一次都没在吵架之后想过分手了事。影山的嘴角直往下滑，生气了，意思似乎是责怪及川居然胆敢轻易生出这种念头。他气恼地咬住嘴唇，费力地想了老半天，搞得及川在等待的过程中心生愧疚，觉得自己不该偏要自讨没趣，跟当事人探讨这种假设。

这时影山侧过身来，很是挑衅地反问：“比赛遇到很厉害的对手，用尽方法都难以得分，及川前辈也会想干脆直接认输吗？”

听到他这么问，及川立刻火冒三丈，认为受了奇耻大辱。“怎么可能！”

影山看他反应那么大，表情松动下来。“我和及川前辈一样。对我来说，绝望的情况只有不能继续站在球场上。”捡起刚才搁在一边的指甲钳，影山低头继续去磨指甲，及川顿时没话讲了。此时此刻，正是爱意回流进他空空如也的身体的瞬间，足以把情绪化的坏主意冲走，洗去片刻的力不从心。

及川若无其事地挪近，把嘴唇贴在影山颈后干燥光滑的皮肤上，直到影山飞雄再一次放下手里的东西，全神贯注地回头吻他。

3\. 仲夏夜之梦

偏在最热的时候停电了。哪怕晚餐吃冷面睡前喝冰汽水也无济于事，及川洗完澡出来，坐在床边汗珠顺着脖子往下淌，全身都痒痒的。影山去阳台收衣服，回来的时候手里抱着一大堆晒得蓬松的棉布织物，他把衣服扔到床角，立刻像一株暴晒过的仙人掌，伸开四肢躺下，蔫巴巴地扎根在团起的薄被上。

及川抓起手机看时间。二十二点零三分，停电一个半小时，气温一点儿也没有要随着入夜往下降的意思。估计是夜里有雷阵雨，所以这会儿才闷热难耐。随手从堆成小山的干净衣物里抽了一件，瞄准影山的脑袋扔过去，多年练球的手感果然没让他失望，正中靶心。

影山从脸上拽下来一条四角裤，一看还不是自己的。本来就热得人心情烦躁，此刻更是没好脾气。“干嘛？”

“别躺下，肯定会中暑的。”及川伸手去捏影山光裸的脚踝，觉得自己讲的有理有据。影山却坚持认为越动越热。影山腿肚子上皮肤摸起来干燥光滑，凉凉的，及川本能地贴了过去，膝盖压住他的脚不让走。

影山推他的脑袋：及川前辈这样真的很热请你放手。

及川声泪俱下地控诉：小飞雄太没良心了只是给我抱一会儿都不愿意！

眼看着要按不住对方，及川黑心地去掐影山腰上的痒痒肉。影山一下没了力气，在被子里像条鱼一样扭来扭去，及川还要追着人问“投不投降！快点乖乖给我束手就擒”，结果最后两个人和一座衣服山一起摔下床滚到地板上，咕噜咕噜。幸好床不高，及川摔在被子上只是声音有点大把自己都吓了一跳。影山趴在他身上，一双手慌里慌张地在他肩膀上摸来摸去。

“及川前辈你没受伤吧？”影山马上想起的是下个星期还有比赛。及川本来想顺势抱怨几句，一听对方真的有点慌了，捉弄人的心思立马跑到九霄云外，把影山拉下来抱紧，让小飞雄别瞎操心，顺便还把他头发揉得乱糟糟。

躺在地板上比在床上凉快得多，及川干脆不起来了。影山躺在他旁边，眼皮眨巴眨巴没两下就不再睁开，及川戳他脸也没把人戳醒。房间里头的空气又热又黏，及川本来想爬起来去拿手机拍下影山脸压着一只袜子酣睡的精彩时刻，却在还没有付诸行动的时候自己也睡了过去。

半夜来电，空调重新开始工作，及川迷迷糊糊中打个喷嚏，冻醒，发现胸口有毛茸茸一团。影山估计也是睡梦中觉得有点冷，不知道什么时候贴了过来，鼻尖几乎戳到及川的肋骨。他的手臂不知何时替换了影山枕着的那只袜子，影山又有一条腿正好压住及川的膝盖，结果两个人都动弹不得。

这么睡一晚上，明早起来不感冒也要浑身酸痛老半天。虽然理智上知道，但是胸前温热的呼吸，两人交缠的双腿，还有空调嗡嗡作响的声音，统统融进浓郁的夏夜，及川彻的心变得像颗棉花糖，最终还是选择把被子拽过来，将影山和他裹在一起。

4\. 进退两难

晚上窝在沙发里看电视时被蚊子咬了，咬在对二传手而言最最重要的手指尖上。影山很苦恼，挠也难受，不挠也难受。及川看他扭来扭去坐不安分，就问怎么回事，影山翻过手给他看左手无名指上的大包，结果对方毫无同情心地嘲笑他连被蚊子吸血都发现不了，等影山气恼地要抽回手，却又自告奋勇地要帮他解决。

及川彻提出的解决方法分三步，先伸出舌头舔一下，在包上掐一个整齐的十字，完了再舔一下。他一直在喝加冰块的柠檬水，舌尖凉凉的，这下搞得影山心里也痒痒的，更不知道要怎么挠。

及川前辈的方法完全没用。影山边说边要回房间去涂药膏，及川按住他的膝盖不让他站起来，另一只手捉住他的手腕，批评影山没有耐心。说罢他揪出那根又痛又痒的手指，低头含进嘴里，犬齿刮过红肿的皮肤，舌尖也跟着卷过来，绕着那个蚊子包打转。

“等、等下，”在及川连咬住他两根手指的时候，影山的肩膀缩起来，膝盖在及川的手掌下变软了。“那只手指没事——”

及川咬住他第二个指节，咬得很用力，影山虽然没躲，却难免吃痛得直哆嗦。冷酷的牙齿松开，变得很热的舌尖巡视领地一般扫过，几次滑落进齿痕里，然后才志得意满地离开。及川用拇指按住影山皱紧的眉头，笑嘻嘻问他：“小飞雄好点了吗？”

5\. 心领神会

做爱的时候影山很少说不。要让他露怯很难，哪怕他的身体这么说了，嘴上也不会承认。及川有时故意要试探那根模糊的底线在哪里——故意亮着的卧室顶灯，心血来潮买来的蕾丝内裤，床头柜抽屉里压着的拍立得照片，诸如此类的事情做了不少。影山会从弄乱了的刘海下面狠狠瞪他，脸上的红晕不知道出自羞耻还是愤怒，如果及川稍稍做出要乘胜追击的样子，影山就会把他拉过来用力地亲吻，用有些粗暴的亲密笨拙地掩饰自己的紧张。

他的身体总是轻而易举地打开，带有某种难以解释的温顺，这份心甘情愿的妥协从影山的表情或者言语当中，及川都不会找到。这个发现弄得及川彻时不时地在不应该的场合下多愁善感，尤其是当他发现，唯一会让影山在他的注视下躲闪的，是不小心脱口而出的温柔赞赏。

难道平常他从没对影山说过“做得很好”吗？及川分心想了想，觉得好像其他时候这样的话也挺多余的，只有在夜色轻盈地落到枕侧，空气的温度悄然升高时，他的喃喃低语才被赋予魔力，这时影山才会难耐地把脸往臂弯或者枕头下面藏，仿佛不能承受更多一个吻。

影山会艰难地找准那个声音不会难堪地变调的空隙，眼睛亮晶晶的，“……请别说了。”

不小心说句老实话，结果搞得像是蓄谋已久的欺负人。及川掰开对方碍事的胳膊肘，边凑过去咬他的嘴唇边想：太不公平，真是过分，令人火大。

影山飞雄什么都不必说，及川却分明地感觉到自己被毫无保留地爱着。

5 + 1. 有时候爱，是

周五回家及川彻没带钥匙，偏偏天气还很差，风雨交加，在门口等了好久才等到影山回来，及川不耐烦地缩在屋檐底下抱着胳膊看影山把全身的口袋都掏了个遍，最终证实他也没带钥匙。

雨越下越大，两个人可怜兮兮地挤在门廊躲雨，不得已打电话给岩泉，先是被无情数落一顿，又得知对方送备用钥匙过来需要一小时，及川气得埋怨对方不长脑子，影山很不客气地扳着指头数给他看：上个月及川前辈忘带钥匙五次，就算平均一周一次还多出一回来。

“以前我可从来没有被锁在门外过，另一把备用钥匙原本是放在花盆底下的，”被戳穿了还嘴硬，及川戳着影山被雨水打湿了的帽衫前襟哼道，“要不是交给记性很差的小飞雄保管，怎么会现在进不去！”

影山傻傻地张开嘴，吃进去好多飘过来的雨水，估计雨水很涩，他的表情不很好看。及川冻得有点转不过来的大脑这会儿嘎吱嘎吱恢复运转，一想，好像道理也不是这么讲的。影山显然有同感，很用力地一撇嘴，把及川胡乱指控的那只手握住了。

他说：“那我也不会把钥匙还给及川前辈的。”

及川惊讶地甚至也吃起了雨水，尝起来有点甜丝丝的。他气得直笑，半天才想起来用闲着的手去捏影山的脸。

“废话，你敢还给我试试看。”

+完+


End file.
